Daddy's girl -Goten Story-
by RokonChan
Summary: Hey all, thanks to my little brother I've gotten back into Dragon Ball Z and so here we are. I know the title sounds wrong but read the info and you'll understand. Just so you know I won't be writing along with the storyline but I might put in a few scenes, I just can't be bothered to write it all. I do not own Dragon Ball Z but I do own Tiana. Also leave feedback as it helps A LOT


Name: Tiana Marie Breifs.  
Nickname: Tia. (Sounds like your saying "tear.")

Age: 8 same age as Trunks and a year older than Goten. (In the intro her and Trunks are 1.)

Looks: As shown in the link below.

art/Wassup-Tiana-Complete-383659162

(P.S. I drew this myself so no stealing!)

Family:

Mother - Bulma.

Father - Vegeta.

Twin Brother - Trunks.

Little Sister - Bulla (Although she isn't born yet.)

Personality: She is very quiet and refuses help from any one but her brother. She has strong traits from her father but is still a little like her mother. She has a bad temper on her that comes out rarely, shes shy at first meetings but after some time she opens up. She is very close to her older brother (By 2 minutes.) and doesn't like to be away from him often when they are younger.  
Skills: Even as a child she has hidden strength and seems to be very agile. She likes to draw and sing. (You'll find out more about her when she is older.)

Intro: (Aged 1. Third person.)

Tiana sat there on the grass with her twin Trunks, as she playfully tried to nibble at her own feet. Their mother and grandparents looked down at them with smiling faces and speaking to them with the baby tone that adults liked to use. Though strangely enough it worked, it seemed to get a laugh out of Tiana, Trunks on the other hand didn't seem impressed.

Bulma laughed at the face he pulled but then gasped as Trunks tried to randomly stand, Tiana watched her brother in interest. A few seconds passed and Trunks fell down, Tiana crawled to her brother and grabbed his hands as their fingers entwined and they slowly rose their bodies together in standing form.

Earning "aww"s from the adults they let go and stood on their own. Bulma shouted for Vegeta to see his children walk, soon after Vegeta walked out of his training room in a foul mood as normal while the grandparents cleared away knowing the lover's tempers would clash like always.

"Woman! What do you want?!" He yelled, Bulma frowned instantly.

"Don't yell at me Vegeta! If you stopped being a jerk you might see your kids starting to walk!" Bulma yelled back, how ever by this time Trunk and Tiana had sat back down again. Vegeta looked down at the twins, first at Tiana then at Trunks.

"That looks like sitting to me." Vegeta remarked grinning at Bulma as he pointed towards the twins then crossed his arms over his chest in a smug manner.

"Well you should have hurried." Bulma replied catching a glance of her watch and gasped.

"Hey can you look after the kids I have to go meet Chi-chi for a sec." With that she left the twins in their father's care before he had the chance to object. Vegeta looked awkwardly at the two as they played, he watching trunks for a while and he saw him begin to lift his body weight up to walk over to his little sister.

Tiana looked at her brother with a smile which soon turned to a frown watching her brother being lifted away by their father's hands. Vegeta held Trunks at arms length and studied to himself, thinking of how strong his only male offspring would grow to be. Seeing he was the first to walk in Vegeta's mind, it wouldn't be long till he started training him. Tiana's eyes swelled with tears as she looked up at her brother, he seemed so far away from her now. She stretched out her arms to grab her brother but her efforts were in vain. Vegeta looked down hearing a crying sound.

"Woman! One of the brats is leaking!" Vegeta yells but gets no reply.

Trunks looked down at Tiana with a worried face, he too hated by this far away from his mirrored self but yet he refused cry. Tiana continued to shed tears, looking at her father with pleading blue eyes. Though Vegeta didn't seem to pay attention and went back to his thoughts on when would be the best time to start training his son. Tiana started getting annoyed with having her brother so far from her for so long.

She soon felt her body become lighter as her hair and eyes flickered jet black for just a moment. Vegeta felt a sudden burst of energy by his feet, looking down his eyes widened. His once light purple haired daughter now had bleach blond hair and a golden aura swirling around her, she glared up at her her father with emerald eyes. She continued to reach up for her brother, Vegeta however was in too much of a state of shock to go through with her request.

In a fit of anger she hit the ground with her tiny hands creating a dent round her as she lower into the ground. Trunks tried to wiggle his way our of his father grip to calm his sister, lucky this pulled Vegeta out of his shock and lowered Trunks to the grass. Tiana smiled and clapped her hands happily as her golden hair and emerald eyes faded to jet black. Both Trunks and Vegeta stopped and stared.

"Black hair... and eyes?" Vegeta questioned though he could help but smirk, not only did she look like a saiyan but in a cute way she looked like... him. Trunks looked confused, was this his sister? Her cute giggles won his thoughts as he crawled over to her and hugged in a baby manner. Completely calm young Tiana faded back to the mirror image of her two minute older brother. All vegeta could do was stand there in shock, for one his daugher was the youngest super saiyan EVER and two for her age she just dented the earth.

"Vegeta." Bulma sang from behind him making the man jump. Normally Bulma would laugh at this but something wasn't right, her husband wouldn't jump at calm smooth words. Her eyes drifted from him to her twins... in a crater? Looking back at him her eye brow raised. He looked just as puzzled as she did.

"Super..." Was all he could say while he pointed at the two.

"Super?" Bulma repeated. "Vegeta, they're just babies. I don't think now is the right time to train them. No way your training Tiana." She spoke sternly.

"And why not?" Vegeta questioned completely forgetting his wife had no memory of their super saiyan daughter.

"She won't be able to handle it." And so the fight continued, though that didn't matter to the twins. They played happily in the home made sand box. In the end Bulma had won, Tiana was not to be trained but would that stop whats naturally in her blood?


End file.
